Silk Scarves and Moonlight
by Lykosdracos
Summary: (COMPLETE) JackAna and WillElizabeth, read and respond please... I hope you all like it and thank ChibiHermione for the Challenge that formed this story!
1. Rules and Guidelines

RULES AND GUIDELINES A POTC Challenge By: Chibi Hermione Basic Outline Rules: 1) A one shot or multi-chapter fic 2) Has to use one or more of the following phrases/sentences:  
  
A) He was skinny as a pole and twice as thick  
  
B) She had legs like a stork and brains to match  
  
C) Why are you dressed like Elizabeth?  
  
D) He (or she) knew why the rum was gone  
  
E) This was the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped 3) Has to involve at least one of the following scenes:  
  
A) He (or she) thought he (or she) had seen everything last month in Kingston, when he (or she) had seen a monkey mating with a beaver  
  
B) Something twisted involving silk scarves  
  
C) Something nasty involving a rat  
  
D) Tie him to the helm, so she can have her nasty way with him. (This is open to interpretation; it can mean anything your twisted little hearts desire. Can be spoken, or used as part of narration, that's why it's here instead of in # 2.)  
  
E) Mentions of Scarlett and Giselle 4) Has to involve at least one Pirates of the Caribbean character 5) Involves at least one Original character 6) Has to include in the summary that it's for my challenge 7) May include cross-over characters and/or real actors/actresses 8) No slash. I'm sorry, but that's just sad, so no Jack/Will, Anamaria/Elizabeth pairings, etc. Dead Line: 12/26/04 Special Rules This is the Special Rules section! CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow  
  
1) Must mention at least one aspect of physical appearance, or a full description. More aspects equals more points (if written well enough.)  
  
2) Must include at least one catch phrase (things he says repeatedly in movie.) Again, more phrases= more points, but listing a phrase more than once does not count.  
  
3) Has to be slapped at least once. No, more than one slap won't be extra points, unless it's done by Elizabeth, sorry.  
  
**  
  
Elizabeth Swann/Turner  
  
1) complain about corsets  
  
2) be married or engaged to Will Turner  
  
3) Extra points if she slaps Jack. (Only one slap will be counted.)  
  
4) Correct people of her name. William Turner  
  
1) be married or engaged to Elizabeth  
  
2) Be a blacksmith (can have his own shop, or he can be a partner of Mr. Brown.)  
  
3) A little pirating on the side.  
  
4) Make at least one visit to Tortuga.  
  
5) Extra points will be given if he gets drunk and hires a prostitute (aka Strumpet.)  
  
6) Extra points if he is reunited, however long or brief, with Bootstrap Bill. Commodore Norrington  
  
1) If Jack is in fic, has to attempt to kill him. (Bonus points if he succeeds.)  
  
2) Extra points by a promotion.  
  
3) Lose points if demoted.  
  
4) Can not kill Will. (If Will is killed by Norrington, you will lose points.) Cursed Pirates and Monkey  
  
1) Extra points will be given if they come back.  
  
2) Extra points will be given if Jack the Monkey was the monkey in # 3 A in the last chapter.  
  
3) If cursed pirates come back, Barbossa, Jack the monkey, Pintel, or Ragetti have to be mentioned. Jack's Crew  
  
1) If Jack's crew is mentioned, have to include either Anamaria, Gibbs, the midget, or Cotton/Cotton's parrot.  
  
2) Extra points if Cotton's parrot says # 2 A or B from previous chapter.  
  
3) Extra points if Anamaria slaps Jack a 3rd time. Original Characters  
  
1) May be a self-insert, but not the stereotypical Mary-Sue.  
  
2) Can be from past, present, or future  
  
3) If from past, or future, has to return home before the end of the story.  
  
4) Extra points if OC mentions any parts of #'s 2 and 3 from previous chapter.  
  
5) OC may be one of the people who slaps Jack (if Jack is mentioned.)  
  
6) Must include as complete a description of any OC's as possible. 


	2. Sparrow in Flight

Chapter 1 Authors Note: Story written to ChibiHermione's challenge. It's a POTC fic and I think I've followed all the rules correctly. I hope you'll like it, R&R. . . thanx!  
  
Authors Note 2: For those of you who don't like reading description, sorry about the next few paragraphs. The rules said description so here it is. Muhaha, I love describing Jack anyway. I must have done it four times by now from all the stories I've written for him.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, had he not have been one of the most legendary pirates in the Caribbean, and most of the Spanish Main as well, he would be clearly distinguished by his clothes.  
  
The brown boots were common enough and the sea-worn black pants were faded from both sun and salt. He wore a traditional white shirt, a sleeve cuffed and buttoned on one side but hanging loose over his wrist on the other. On his left wrist he wore a brown frayed rope type bracelet that to the observer's eye served no real purpose.  
  
What made them turn their heads was his long wavy black hair, part was tied in a long braid in the back and entwined with beads, shells, one object that looked like a bone, and several gold and silver coins on dreadlocks that framed his face. A red bandanna with more trinkets kept his hair together and gave him his roguish look.  
  
He outlined his eyes with black kohl and wore a number of silver rings on his fingers. To complete his attire an old brown belt criss- crossed both a white sash and a vest that fell to mid-thigh. He was all pirate and he loved it.  
  
Walking down the street he had a mental list of what he needed for the Black Pearl. His ship had to have the best and that's why he was doing the hunting himself. He'd trust none other with the task, other than Annamaria or Gibbs at least.  
  
It was ashame that Scarlett and Giselle, two well-known women who certainly knew their way of things, weren't here. They only worked on Tortuga, he didn't want to look them up for their services, it was just sometimes they had odds and ends that they'd sell to him for a good price.  
  
He ducked into an alleyway as he saw one woman he wanted to avoid. Her name was Melli and if she saw him he was dead that woman had the shrill voice of a banshee. Tongues would wag, imagine Jack Sparrow hiding in an alley to escape a woman.  
  
He had too, said woman was pretty enough but she had legs like a stork and brains to match. He shook his foot as a huge black rat scurried over it looking for food. The animal had large beady eyes and looked as if it had just rummaged through garbage. Considering the fact it was a rat that was most likely exactly what it had been doing.  
  
Luckily he didn't have to stay there long. A man who, in Jack's opinion, was her match in every way met Mellie. He was skinny as a pole and twice as thick, a beard hung nearly to his waist and Jack could smell the alcohol on him from where they were standing.  
  
Stepping back out he searched for his rum flask, he could really use a drink right about now. Wait a moment, where was it? Why was the rum gone! Had some bloody pick-pocket stolen it? No, no he remembered now. He knew why the rum was gone. Annamaria had it and she was safety aboard the Pearl.  
  
"La duh da duh, da da da duh, da duh da duh. . . drink up me hearties, yo ho!" he sang as he stepped into a tavern. The other things could wait awhile, first things first.  
  
Authors Note 3: Already completed some of the requirements. Yay! Having so much fun writing this! I'm not adding in Norrington though because I liked his character and I don't want Jack to kill him. ( I'll make up for it though! Will and Elizabeth will make their appearance soon. . . 


	3. Bartering

Chapter 2  
  
Jack loved bartering, he might not have been as good at it as William, Bootstrap, had been, but he could hold his own.  
  
"Twenty shillings! Straight from Kingston that was, and I don't want to hear any number under forty for it." Jack exclaimed, the rug in all seriousness was worthless but it looked expensive and this man was rich enough to afford it. No telling how many other people he'd cheated, this just evened the score.  
  
"Kingston? Richest city this side o'the Caribbean, aye?" Jack could see the greed enter the man's eyes and didn't feel guilty at all for what he was doing, not that he would have anyway.  
  
"That'd be the one. So this," he motioned to the rug, "Is really quite valuable. I sell it to you cheap, you sell it to another for more, savvy?"  
  
"Alright you have yourself a deal. Forty shillings and my gratitude."  
  
"Y'done what's right by you, can't expect anything else." He accepted the coins and left without a backwards glance.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jack Sparrow, where have you been?" He winced at the unasked question in his first-mate's voice.  
  
"Annamaria, you look as beautiful as ever-"  
  
"You did it again, didn't you." She smacked him again interrupting him in mid-sentence and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You said supplies, yet there are none. What did you go to town for?"  
  
"There are-"Jack held up a hand warding off another slap, "They'll be coming in before we set sail. No worries, aye luv?"  
  
"Seems to me you're owing a debt and I expect to be paid in full." Her eyes lost the angry glint and Jack relaxed now that Annamaria was sure she was his only woman.  
  
"D'you now." He grinned.  
  
"Aye, you owe me."  
  
"I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square." He said purposefully choosing to misinterpret what she meant. In truth it had been more than once she'd saved his life and vice-versa. It was what they did, part of the job description, as it were.  
  
"You got rid of the rug?" she pulled one of the coins in his hair lightly.  
  
"Got a good sum for it. Told him 'twas from Kingston."  
  
"He believed you! That old thing-"she laughed remembering what Kingston had been like. The only thing if interest they'd seen was a monkey mating with a beaver; and she thought she'd seen everything.  
  
"So where did the rest of the crew go?" Jack only now noticed how quiet it was onboard.  
  
"They won't be back until later." She smiled wickedly. "Which reminds me of the other thing you bartered for."  
  
"Later? How much later?"  
  
"Nightfall." Annamaria laughed, "I have something to show you."  
  
Jack followed her into his quarters and smiled when he saw the black silk scarves. So this was how she wanted to kill time, he didn't object.  
  
Without warning she tackled him to the carpeted floor and poked him in the ribs as she tied his wrists to the helm. It wasn't the real helm of the Pearl, but Jack seemed to have extra ship parts all over the place. When a ship was sinking he had two of the crewmen save the helm of that ship and he had it taken to his quarters and rigged it to the side of a wall.  
  
"No fair. You didn't warn me" he laughed as she settled herself firmly across his lap. This wasn't going exactly as he'd planned it she took him by surprise.  
  
"Pirate." She said matter-of-factly and kissed him soundly. Jack no longer had any objection. This was the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. 


	4. Invitations

Chapter 3 Authors Note: I don't know the name of the midget/little person, why do I think his name was Donatello? I think I've seen one to many cartoons. I could swear I read it somewhere though. Damn.  
  
"Captain?" Gibbs called as he and Cotton pulled up the gangplank. He was loathe to interrupt him if he and Annamaria were. . . together. . . again.  
  
"Jack?" Donatello asked stepping in front of Gibbs.  
  
"Aye.'' He came out of his room and closed the door quickly behind him.  
  
"What's t'next port call?"  
  
"Port Royale. We dock outside the boundary and wait for the opportune moment-"  
  
"Pardon for asking. . . why would we be going back there, Captain?'' Gibbs asked "after last time. . . it's awful bad luck to return to where one almost died."  
  
"I've been there and back again while you scabrous dogs caroused on Tortuga." Jack allayed all fears.  
  
"What are we going to do at Royale? The Commodore sees us and we're either dead or hung."  
  
"Amazing how those two traits coincide. There was no changing his mind, the look in his eyes disavowed any further questions.  
  
"Aye, Captain.'' The crew acquiesced.  
  
"Man the braces! Hoist the sails! Step lively men, we have many miles to cover."  
  
* * *  
  
Jack waited until night fell and hid the Pearl along the caves. The black sails served more than one purpose, along with alerting other sailors when the Pearl was coming, it also was wonderful camouflage for excursions such as this.  
  
He hadn't been in to see Will and Elizabeth in more than a month. Will was going to work up the courage to ask the lass to marry him. Jack told him he could either get engaged and live happily ever after or he could spend the rest of his days working at a blacksmith shop wondering if she was happy.  
  
It was only a matter of leverage and Jack had no doubts about which decision the lad had taken. Alright, he had a small edge of doubt, after all he had done a few pretty stupid things. He turned out fine though and now had part pirate that he'd squared with in the end.  
  
William inherited the smithy after Mr. Brown passed on and now the trade branched out to a few of the neighboring islands. Will had a small ship of his own that he used to cart the swords from one island to another. At Elizabeth's worrying that he would be attacked by pirates Jack had a black sail made for him.  
  
'The Swan' was one of the safest ship in these waters, Jack made sure that any and all vessels knew that it was under his protection and anyone foolish to open fire on it. . . they had the promise that the Pearl would track them down, blow the bejesus out of them, and then make them an example.  
  
So far nothing had happened, other ships kept a wide berth around 'The Swan' and Jack for the first time was glad his reputation could be used to help someone. It was the least he could do for them.  
  
Now he and Annamaria climbed the trellis and tapped on the balcony window twice and then once again. Pretty soon the window swung open and Elizabeth welcomed them in enthusiastically.  
  
"I haven't seen you two in ages! How have you been? What have you been doing?"  
  
"Miss. Swann, I swear you grow more and more beautiful everytime I see you." Jack said in his best imitation of gentry, the mischevious look in his eyes contradicted the effort.  
  
"Why thank you, Mr. Sparrow. Although soon you'll have to call me Mrs. Turner."  
  
"So Will proposed, congratulations!" Annamaria remembered Jack telling her of William's little dilemma.  
  
"We're to be married in eight days." Elizabeth beamed.  
  
"A wedding? I love weddings! Drink all'round." Jack couldn't have been more happy for them.  
  
"So you'll both stay? The crew of course is invited too."  
  
"We'll be here." Jack and Ana promised, but I'll tell the crew to head on towards Tortuga. They'll be less trouble that way."  
  
"Alright, the invitation's still open though. Come, I'll get a room prepared for you and then you can tell me what's been going on with both of you." 


	5. Drunk is such a loose term

Chapter 4 Authors Note: Elizabeth's here and so is Will. I forgot to mention the Governor yesterday and explain about the house. Most of the rules I've done already and the rest I have ideas for. I hope you've liked it! I can't believe this is all going to be done in a day! YAY!  
  
They all woke up early the next morning anticipating Will coming to visit and more wedding preparations. Jack had a plan forming, but he wasn't about to say anything just yet.  
  
There was no fear of them being discovered by the Governor because on one of the trips to a neighboring island with the Navy he'd met a woman. From Elizabeth's description she was very nice and her father was happy all the time. She wouldn't be surprised if there was another wedding not too far into the future.  
  
The atmosphere in the Swan household was calm and tranquil. That is until a knock sounded at the door. Elizabeth went to look out the window and her face took on a delighted glow.  
  
"It's him, Jack. Want to get the door?"  
  
"Morning, Eliz-"Will started to say as the door opened, he held out flowers but soon forgot about them as he saw Jack Sparrow standing in the doorway.  
  
"I know you haven't seen us in awhile, Will, but I don't look anything like her." He grinned, "I like the flowers though."  
  
"Well stop staring like fools and get in here." Ana called from the kitchen. She was helping Elizabeth get food together for them to eat for breakfast.  
  
Later sitting down to breakfast Jack and Will listened to the women speak of wedding plans. Annamaria promised to help with a few last changes to the wedding gown and whatever else needed to be done.  
  
"I'm having a thought here. . ." Jack shared a look with Will, both said plainly, 'I love them but I'd rather be anywhere but here.'  
  
'"Yes?" the two women looked up distractedly from their plans.  
  
"If we're here we'll just get in your way, if we get in your way you'll tell us to go somewhere, so why don't I take Will here and save you the trouble."  
  
"Tortuga?" Annamaria raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tortuga." Jack replied as if it were completely obvious that there was no other place to go.  
  
This time it was Annamaria and Elizabeth's turn to share a look, both shrugged their shoulders, "Jack, please don't get him drunk."  
  
"Drunk is such a loose word." Jack sighed, "I promise on pain of death your one true love won't get drunk on my watch."  
  
"Thank you." She kissed Will good-bye, "Have fun!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You know." Will said drunkenly arm slung around Jack's shoulders as they walked around the streets of Tortuga, "I really, really love her."  
  
"I'd sure hope so, lad. You're marrying her in seven days now."  
  
"No, I really, really, really do, Jack." He smiled and swung the arm with the rum bottle wide, "She's my woman and I'd die for her."  
  
"Might not want to say that so loud." Jack grinned, "You said that once and almost did."  
  
"Here." Will gave a woman with purple eye-makeup a few coins, "Come to the wedding."  
  
Jack shook his head at the woman, this was the second time Will had done that. Once in the tavern when he'd gone to get another round of drinks he came back to see Henrietta lowering the neck-line of her gown. Will wasn't aware that he'd purchased a strumpet for about two days.  
  
Jack assured the woman that her services weren't needed, let her keep the money, and sat back as Will finished off the fourth mug of ale. These were good times, he could remember drinking with Bootstrap the same way, although when a woman was paid then the drinking ended and they made their separate ways back to the ship.  
  
"Why is are you dressed like Elizabeth? What are you doing here, love?" Will slurred as he squinted his eyes to make the twins look like one person. Pretty soon the blurry women became one and he blinked again to try and clear his mind. She looked so much like his soon-to-be wife that the fact she had brown hair wasn't registering at the moment.  
  
"Coincidence." Jack replied steering him the other direction. If he hadn't Will probably would of professed his love to her in the middle of the street. . . again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Miss Swann?" a maid poked her head into the room, "The final dress preparations have been made."  
  
"Turner, Mary." Elizabeth corrected, how many times had she asked her  
to call her Turner, she would much rather have preferred to be called Elizabeth, but the girl was still too frightened. "Thank you for everything, it's late. You should head home before it gets any darker. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good-night, miss." She bobbed a curtsey  
  
"Night.'' Elizabeth watched the door shut and then looked at the gown. "Bloody corset. You'd think I'd be able to wear a dress of my choice at my own wedding." Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the built in corset on her gown.  
  
"Will'll have it off soon enough, I warrant." Annamaria spoke without thinking. She glanced at Elizabeth's face and both woman dissolved into peals of laughter. All these yards of silk and lace for it only to be worn once and taken off soon enough. She put it away safe enough in one of the bureaus.  
  
"I'd love to have children, a girl or boy, you know?" Elizabeth asked taking another sip of rum. Annamaria insisted that they could have as much fun as the men were having without leaving the house.  
  
"I'm sure you'll make excellent parents." Ana smiled at the thought.  
  
"I hope so." She looked up as Jack came in through the window. "You know, the door is unlocked. Why not come in through that way?"  
  
"'s boring." He slurred before stumbling a little on the floor. "You din't see that."  
  
"How much rum did you drink tonight, Jack?" Ana asked innocently standing and putting a fist on her hip.  
  
"Not much." He shrugged, "Will drank a lot more."  
  
"What do you mean Will drank more? How much did he drink?"  
  
"Good luck." She crossed the room to Jack and smacked him lightly on the arm, "You're going to need it."  
  
"Er, not much." He put on a winning smile answering Elizabeth's question, but his eyes followed Annamaria as she left the room.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth's voice came from far away.  
  
"Mmm. . . peaches, rum. Parsley, raisons, humiliated grapes really. . ."  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth smacked him, not hard, but enough to bring him back to reality.  
  
"What? Bloody violent women. He's fine, just as I promised. I'm not drunk, just as I promised. And my crew is happy in Tortuga, just as they promised. So we're all men of our word except for you and Ana, who are in fact, women." He smiled as she came back, "Definitely women."  
  
"Good-night then." Elizabeth gave him a small hug and thanked Annamaria with a hug too before she went out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
"You have a good time?" she asked coming close to him.  
  
"Will's had his last night of freedom before married life." Jack looked down into her eyes. "Missed you though."  
  
"I missed you too." He kissed her then and the soft breeze of the Caribbean washed over them as they showed each other how much love they shared.  
  
Authors Note: HA! I did it. I didn't think I could. Annamaria smacked Jack three times now. Hooray. I was wondering when she'd be able to do that again. It does count right? Lol 


	6. Bootstrap Bill

Chapter 5 Authors Note: This is the last chapter. I think I've used most of Jack's quotes here, as many as I can remember at least. This story's been swirling in my mind ever since I read the challenge, loved, loved writing this. ( (  
  
The wedding was the talk of the town for the next few months. No one noticed the gentleman with slightly longer hair than was considered appropriate length for gentry. If he was wearing boots instead of black polished shoes, no one commented on that either.  
  
Jack had even removed the black kohl around his eyes and the rings from his hands. He didn't look like everyone else, but he didn't stand out either. Wearing a snow-white shirt and new black pants he danced with Annamaria.  
  
She was so beautiful with the moonlight shining in her soft black hair. Lantern light shone across their faces and her dark red dress brushed against his legs every time they moved. With white petticoats and a ruby at her throat she could rival the queen.  
  
Each were pleasantly surprised by the other, Annamaria because he had his hair pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck. He looked so different this way it was as if they were caught in the magic of the wedding and only in the morning would they be free of the spell.  
  
Will Turner had Elizabeth's head resting on his shoulder as they danced to the slow tune. A movement in the shadows caught his attention. The figure was familiar to him because it was so close to his own reflection he wondered if it wasn't a trick of the light.  
  
The shoulders were a bit wider and he was taller than Will though, he was also dressed in. . . this was Bootstrap Bill. Will maintained eye contact not noticing Elizabeth turning in his arms to see what he was looking at.  
  
Bootstrap grinned, a look so like his own and tipped his head in pride. The look between was clearly understood. Elizabeth caught her breath and felt tears behind her eyes. Father and son, Bootstrap raised a hand in a kind of pirate salute and faded away.  
  
"You saw him there?" Will whispered.  
  
"I did. He's so proud of you, Will." She hugged him tightly and felt happiness surround them.  
  
"I know. He thinks of you as a daughter too."  
  
"I'm glad." Will rested his head next to hers and both closed their eyes and let the music carry them away. 


End file.
